


This Hand

by snoftlich



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel), wktd - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoftlich/pseuds/snoftlich





	This Hand

For every man who dared. Who tried to hurt me. Did hurt me. Who tried to touch me. Did touch me. Who made me question who I am, who made me fear who I am. For every man who dared.

This hand is for hitting.

For the light. Whose eyes brighten my day. Whose gentle yet strong voice I know I can trust. Whose bravery I can never understand. Whose hair is softer than anything I’ve felt. For the light.

This hand is for petting.

For my hairtie. Who is always there for me. Snap. Who has never left my side. Snap. Who saves me from my own temptations. Snap. For my hairtie.

This hand is for grabbing.

For the ocean. Whose blood boils with an intense passion I could never match. Whose eyes never leave the phone except to look at me and her. Whose confidence inspires me. For the ocean.

This hand is for holding.


End file.
